


„Camino elettrico“

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2013/2014 [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bingo-Prompt: Kamin</p><p>(Das 10. Türchen des Tatort-Münster-Adventskalenders 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Camino elettrico“

Eine arbeitsreiche Woche ging zu Ende. An diesem Abend war er froh endlich zu Hause zu sein. Zu seinem Glück hatte Boerne ihn im Auto mitgenommen. Auf der Fahrt schaute er in die teilweise mit Lichterketten beleuchteten Fenster, das war das einzige was ihm an der Adventszeit gefiel. Gerade jetzt wurde ihm wieder mal bewusst, dass es für ihn außer seiner Arbeit nicht viel gab. Gelegentlich schaute sein Vater vorbei, aber nur um ihm mit seinen Weisheiten auf die Nerven zu fallen. Aber immerhin sahen sie sich so wenigstens. Als er sich damals nach Münster hatte versetzen lassen, hatte er vielleicht noch gehofft, dass so eine Art Vater-Sohn Beziehung entstehen würde, doch schnell hatte er gemerkt, dass er sich da zu große Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Boerne war wieder am Reden und merkte nicht, dass er ihm nicht zu hörte. Als sie angekommen waren, öffnete Boerne die Tür und Thiel trat ein. Er schaute aus Gewohnheit als erstes nach der Post und öffnete den Briefkasten, doch noch bevor er nach der Karte darin greifen konnte, war sie schon auf dem Boden gelandet. Boerne, der ihm dicht auf den Fersen war, bückte sich gleich um sie aufzuheben und betrachtete sie neugierig. Thiel nahm ihm entschieden die Karte aus der Hand, schließlich ging Boerne seine Post nichts an. Um weitere Nachfragen zu vermeiden, verabschiedete er sich schnell.

In der Wohnung angekommen, legte er zuerst den Schlüssel auf die Anrichte im Flur. Danach schaute er sich die Karte aus dem Briefkasten an. Dort war ein Lieferdatum vermerkt, das auf den nächsten Dienstag fiel. Dass er einen Elektro-Kamin bestellt hatte, war ihm ganz entfallen. Er hatte keine Lust gehabt, im Winter wieder im Kalten sitzen zu müssen, nur weil die Heizung mal wieder ausgefallen war. Und mit Heizlüftern hatte er sowieso schlecht Erfahrungen gemacht. Der Einbau eines richtigen Kamins war leider nicht möglich – und hätte außerdem das Einverständnis seines Vermieters vorausgesetzt –, weshalb er sich kurzentschlossen für diese Variante entschieden hatte. Da sie den letzten Fall glücklicherweise schnell zu Ende gebracht hatten, war nur noch der Abschlussbericht zu schreiben, so dass er für den Dienstag einen Tag Urlaub nehmen konnte. Allerdings musste er bis dahin erst einmal überlegen, wo er den Kamin überhaupt hinstellen wollte. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaute sich um. Gegenüber dem Sofa stand der Fernseher. Rechts daneben war noch eine Anrichte, die ihre besten Zeiten schon hinter sich hatte. Eigentlich könnte er diese doch ausräumen und entsorgen. Er öffnete die Schranktüren und stellte fest, dass er hier lediglich ein paar Fotoalben aufbewahrte, die er genauso gut im großen Wohnzimmerschrank unterbringen konnte. Kurz entschlossen nahm der die Alben und verteilte sie dort. Morgen würde er die Anrichte noch auseinander nehmen, und schon war das Platzproblem gelöst. Zufrieden ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Seinen Plan hatte er zum Glück in die Tat umsetzen können. Als er an diesem Morgen gerade am Frühstücken war, klingelte es an der Tür. Da Boerne ja zum Glück arbeiten musste, konnte es nur der Spediteur sein. Pfeifend ging er zu Tür. Zwei Mitarbeiter der Spedition trugen den großen Karton nach seinen Anweisungen direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Neugierig schaute Thiel in den geöffneten Karton. Das Heizelement war dunkelbraun, mit einer Glasscheibe in der Mitte, die ein loderndes Holzfeuer zeigte. Der Kaminrahmen war in „cremefarbener Klavierlackoptik gestaltet“, wie es im Katalog geheißen hatte. Auf den ersten Blick sah das Gerät tatsächlich fast wie ein echter Kamin aus. Zu seiner Überraschung war er auch schon komplett zusammen gebaut. Man brauchte ihn nur noch auszupacken und an den reservierten Platz zu stellen. Die Verpackung gab er den Mitarbeitern gleich wieder mit. Anschließend machte er sich daran, den Kamin an die Wand zu schieben, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn das Ding war verdammt schwer. Als plötzlich ein Räuspern hinter seinem Rücken ertönte, fuhr er erschrocken herum. Wie Boerne in seine Wohnung gekommen war, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
„Sie?!“, war das einzige, was er vor Schreck heraus brachte.  
„Guten Morgen, Thiel. Wen haben Sie denn sonst um diese Zeit hier erwartet?“, fragte Boerne neugierig.  
„Moinsen. Niemanden, hab´ schließlich heute Urlaub“. Mit diesen Worten ging er zurück in die Küche und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch um weiter zu frühstücken. Den Kamin würde er heute Abend erst ausprobieren. Boerne war ihm gefolgt und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.  
„Ich will Sie nicht aufhalten. Sie haben doch bestimmt wieder mal einen super wichtigen Vortrag vorzubereiten!“  
„In der Tat, ich benötigte lediglich noch einige Unterlagen, die ich zuhause vergessen habe“, antwortete Boerne.  
„Na dann frohes Schaffen“  
„Für die Einweihung des Kamins am heutigen Abend würde ich ganz selbstlos einen edlen Tropfen beitragen.“  
Thiel schaute auf. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern etwas in der Richtung gesagt zu haben. Boerne stand immer noch am selben Platz und wartete auf eine Antwort. Thiel brummte etwas, was man mit viel guten Willen als ja interpretieren konnte. Boerne schien es zu reichen, denn er verabschiedete sich sogleich.  
Nach dem Frühstück ging Thiel einkaufen, da in seinem Kühlschrank mal wieder gähnende Leere herrschte und er für das Abendessen Spaghetti „aglio e olio“ geplant hatte. Nachdem er die Einkäufe weggeräumt hatte, machte er in der Wohnung noch klar Schiff.  
Anschließend begann das Essen zuzubereiten. Als er die Nudeln gerade in die Pfanne gegeben hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Damit hatte Thiel schon gerechnet. Schnell nahm er zwei Teller aus dem Regal und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete.  
„Guten Abend mein lieber Thiel, wie versprochen“, Boerne hielt ihm die mitgebrachte Flasche entgegen.  
„Nabend Boerne“. Und schon war Thiel wieder in der Küche verschwunden.  
Boerne trat ein und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
„Sie sind mal wieder sehr zuvorkommend, Thiel. Aber darüber sehe ich mal großzügig hinweg.“  
„Wie edel“, brummte Thiel.  
„Machen Sie sich mal lieber nützlich, und geben Sie mir die Teller vom Tisch. Einen Korkenzieher finden sie dort in der Schublade.“  
Nachdem das Essen auf den Tellern verteilt und der Wein geöffnet war, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Boerne setzte sich auf den Sessel. Doch bevor Thiel sich aufs Sofa setzt, steckte er den Stecker des Kamins in die Steckdose, war Boerne skeptisch beäugte.  
„Guten Appetit wünsche ich Ihnen Thiel“.  
„Danke gleichfalls“, antwortete Thiel.  
Nach dem Essen brachte Thiel die Teller in die Küche und stellte sie in die Spüle. Als er wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Boerne mit geschlossenen Augen da. Mittlerweile war es im Zimmer angenehm warm, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Boerne hatte inzwischen seine Augen wieder geöffnet.  
„Obwohl es sich lediglich um einen Elektro-Kamin handelt, strahlt er doch eine gewisse Behaglichkeit aus“, stellte Boerne erstaunt fest.  
Thiel grinste.  
„Prost Boerne“.  
„Prost Thiel, auf einen gemütlichen Abend.“  
Es gab doch noch etwas anderes als seine Arbeit, denn er hatte ja auch noch seinen Nachbar vielleicht war er ja doch so etwas wie ein Freund. Obwohl er schon sehr anstrengend sein konnte. Allerdings konnte er sich immer auf ihn verlassen.


End file.
